The Story of Knockturn
by violetmaid
Summary: What if there was a different beginning to Knockturn Alley? A place doesn't just begin evil, does it?


**Hey everyone. Thank you for reading. Explanation at bottom for everything.**

* * *

><p>The three siblings stared at the small alley off the main road. Around 20 foot long and half wide it was not the biggest alley. Covered in dirt and trash it was not the cleanest alley but it was perfect.<p>

"Absolutely perfect" the sister, with hair as grey as ash, laughed delightfully. They had been looking for so long just to find it was under their noses all this time.

The older brother, with hair as black as the deepest night, studied the ley lines, tugged at his earring, there was enough magic here to support the enchantments he would need to cast to stop everything collapsing.

The younger brother, with hair as white as new snow, ran his hand along the wall, visions of what their shop would look like already coursing through his mind.

Permission was easy, the ministry practically bent backwards to accommodate the three. Who would want that alley anyway? It was an eyesore, nobody else wanted it.

Within a week the alley was signed over to their care.

The sister took over the protective enchantments working with a speed that spoke of long practice. The younger brother was more interested in designing the shop, creating intricate carvings to decorate. Finding objects to display and sell.

The older brother began expanding, below and above ground. He followed the ley lines as they twisted and turned.

The three worked tirelessly until finally it was complete, but for one thing. Slowly the sign was created, shaped by their combined magic. The name of their shop being chosen by magic herself.

_The Curio Collective_

_All Welcome_

And then they sent word out. It was done. Come see. And they came. And they looked. And some? Some stayed, moving behind and under the shop.

And the siblings aged.

New shops appeared. More people arrived.

And the siblings aged.

The underground was expanded when people came running. Looking for safety. Children were born.

And the siblings aged.

Laws were created and history rewritten.

And the siblings aged.

Diagon Alley grew larger and Gringotts was opened. People still came.

And still the siblings aged.

Laws became restrictive. Magics were banned. Hunts began. More people arrived, and expansion began again.

And the siblings grew old.

The ministry suspected something was up, just not what.

Eventually time passed and the siblings magic grew weak. Until one day their magic failed them. Without their magic to sustain the shop it faded, leaving the alley open. The alley had over the years become so saturated with magic the enchantments had become self-sustaining.

The ministry tried to close down the alley but it was too late. Knockturn was here to stay.

And if you're brave enough, go deep enough. You will come across a courtyard. And in the courtyard there will be a statue, always looking as if it was just made. The three siblings, set in stone, for eternity.

Below them were words:

_We saw but were children._

_(Why can't we play with them?)_

_They said we were too young to understand._

_We saw but were teenagers._

_(It's just a house, doesn't make them evil)_

_They said the adults knew what they were doing._

_We saw but were young._

_(More laws?)_

_The said to listen and respect their elders._

_But how could we?_

_When we knew what they were doing was wrong._

_So, we planned._

_And we looked._

_We built a shop._

_The ones in power smiled._

_They thought we had given up. _

_But looks can be deceiving._

_We hadn't given up._

_By the time they found out it was too late._

_Knockturn was here to stay._

The ministry tried to take the statue down but couldn't find it. Over time the true story of Knockturn was lost but not forgotten.

sometimes people will stumble upon the statue but they won't care, it was just a statue, in Knockturn no less. But sometimes, if you were lucky, you'll get someone who'll look and who'll think.

The red head stared at the words, he had stumbled upon the statue by accident really. he had just wanted find out what all the fuss was about Knockturn.

Walking out of Knockturn in a daze he never noticed his Mother until she descended upon him like a vulture. Screeching about the dangers of Knockturn and just wait till his Father heard about this.

The teenager didn't listen, neither did he notice the people staring, his mind was on the statue. That earring was pretty cool he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one-shot for a fanfic currently in the works. In other words it'll be up in a decade or two. Bonus if you can guess the Weasley at the end.<strong>

**The Other Potter:**

**I have almost every book (just finishing the last one) completed with the exception of the first one. I am stuck with it to be honest. I know where I want it to go, I just don't know how to get there. Ideas would be appreciated. I am going to be going through and editing/changing the completed ones in the series so I will use it if I can.**

**H.I.V.E:**

**Will be completely re-written after I deal with TOP and the as yet unnamed fanfic that is currently wrecking havoc in my mind library.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
